Mulch
|Source = Franchise}} Mulch is a Viking who first appeared in Dragons: Riders of Berk. His right hand has been replaced by a hook and his left leg by a wooden stick. He is a fisherman, and is often seen alongside Bucket. Personality Mulch is a fairly level-headed Viking, often acting as the straight man to Bucket's stupidity. He also seems to be goodhearted. However, he can also be selfish as he sometimes takes advantage of Bucket's dimwitted but goodhearted nature. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk How to Start a Dragon Academy Mulch, alongside Bucket, completed a fishing run. Unfortunately, their catch was soon eaten by Dragons. Later on, Snotlout and Hookfang scared a bunch of fish into their fishing nets, earning their thanks. Viking for Hire Mulch had then bought a sheep from Bucket but refused to pay for it. Gobber, who was taking on some of Stoick's responsibilities, gave them a pair of weapons and had them fight it out. Animal House Mulch was then trying to teach Bucket which animal gives what. After showing Bucket that the yaks are supposed to be giving milk, he notices that the dragons have scared the animals into not producing anything. Alvin and the Outcasts Mulch then helped in evacuating the children and elderly to Odin's beach when Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcasts came to find the 'Dragon conqueror'. Mulch then went back to find Bucket only to be captured by Alvin and his men. How to Pick Your Dragon Mulch and Bucket then came under attack by a rogue Thunderdrum. Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Mulch also approved of Bucket's first portrait of Stoick and a more muscular version of Hiccup. Thawfest Mulch, alongside Bucket, then acted as a commentator for the Thawfest Games. What Flies Beneath Mulch, along with Bucket and Gobber, then stood by Stoick to defend Toothless from Mildew's mob. Mulch then looked and found Bucket in a hole created by a Whispering Death. We Are Family, Part 1 Bucket then prepare to celebrate Bork Week. We Are Family, Part 2 Dragons: Defenders of Berk A View to a Skrill, Part 1 Mulch along with Bucket then investigated a Berserker ship they thought had hit an iceberg. A View to a Skrill, Part 2 However, they then came under attack by Capt. Vorg and his men when they saw something in the ice but were then rescued by Hiccup and his riders. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Mulch was also a victim of theft done by Smothering Smokebreaths planted by Dagur. They then prepared to fight him and his armada with whatever they had left. Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Mulch, alongside Bucket, were fishing when Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and their dragon pretended to be a sea monster. Mulch then saw Trader Johann with them unconscious. Imperfect Harmony Mulch was then part of the Berk Council when it decided to allow Hiccup and his riders to go beyond the Archipelago's borders Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Mulch and Bucket then witnessed a rogue dragon rider attacking a ship. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Team Astrid He and Bucket then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxiliary and rode a Zippleback named Whip and Lash. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Mulch alongside Bucket tallied the Dragon Riders' score during the first Dragon Races. Dragons: Riders of Berk comics The Ice Castle Mulch was enamored with furs being traded by the Northlander Arngrim Dammen. He then found him a stall. Abilities and Skills Combat: Mulch is a skilled combatant, able to knock out an armed Berserker soldier with just an eel. Fishing: He shows along with Bucket to able to catch fish nets. Farmer: He is shown to know better how to take care of animals than Bucket does, but he can't tell the difference between a male or female yak. Dragon Rider and Trainer: Learning from Astrid's teachings, he was able to tame a Hideous Zippleback with Bucket, as they are shown to be able to ride it. Appearance He wears a helmet with four horns on it. He has a fat golden brown beard which spreads around his face. Mulch has a green shirt with scale mail armor on it. He also has striped (tan and red) pants. He is also the other Viking with multiple horns from Berk the others being Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Mildew but he left for Outcast Island. Trivia *If you look at his missing body parts, you can see that he is an opposite image of Gobber, who has lost his left arm and right leg. Mulch lost his right arm and left leg. *Mulch resembles R2-D2 from Star Wars and Pintel form Pirates of the Caribbean because he is short but smart and has a tall but unintelligent companion. *He, along with Bucket and Gobber, seem to be the most loyal Vikings to Stoick the Vast because Mulch, Gobber, and Bucket were the only Vikings to help Stoick protect Toothless. ("When Lightning Strikes") *Mulch is the second person to get a new voice actor in the TV series, the first being Ruffnut. *Mulch wears the same tunic and pants as Gobber did during Snoggletog. (Gift of the Night Fury) *In Race to the Edge, Mulch in Fishlegs' dream played a horn. ("Follow the Leader") **However, in the dream, Mulch had both hands. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Bucket Category:Mulch